


They Have You and I Don’t

by orphan_account



Series: Polyamorous Phan AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Dan & phil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan apologizes for talking bad about Robyn, sparking another argument. Feelings and sparks fly.





	They Have You and I Don’t

“Who was that?”

Robyn jumped slightly at Dan’s voice and looked up right as she ran into his chest. 

“Uh...”

She lamely pointed behind her as if asking what he meant.

“On the phone. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but you sounded kind of mad and I was curious.”

“Oh, um, my sister, Renée. Her boyfriend dumped her again and I keep tellin’ her he’s a heartless bastard. Pobre niñita.” 

Lie. She had been talking to her sister, but it was about her huge stalker crush on Dan and Phil. She couldn’t have one of them let alone both. 

Dan still looked confused and Robyn realized, thankfully, that Dan didn’t speak Spanish. 

“We talk in Spanish ‘cause it’s our first language and it was all she would speak when our Tia took us in.”

“Oh, ok. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I had no right to talk about you like that.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor, hoping she couldn’t see his blush.

“O-kayy? Uh, you’re forgiven, I guess.”

They both looked at the floor for what seemed like an hour, but could only have been a minute. 

“Am I really that loud, though? I’ve been told that I’m pretty good at keeping in noise.” 

Robyn winked and leaned into the door frame, crossing her arms.

Dan blinked in confusion and seemed to shrink as blush covered his face. 

“I.. uh.. yeah?.. No!”

He was getting more flustered by the second and Robyn was just getting more amused. 

“Mister Howell, have you been listening in? I’m honored. If you wanted to hear, you could’ve just asked.”

At that, she leaned into him and batted her eyelashes at him. She turned her head into his neck and started to whisper.

“Te amo a ti y a Phil. Espero que te des cuenta de esto un día. Tal vez, entonces puedo mostrarte lo silencioso que puedo ser.”

“Damn it, Robbie! Stop. I don’t want to do this anymore. If you can’t see how you affect me, how am I supposed to tell you?” 

Robyn shrank back at that. He had never snapped at her and she didn’t know how far he would go.

“I get pissy over who you bring home because I’m jealous, ok? I’m jealous because I’ll never have what they do.”

“What?”

“You. They have you and I don't. I hate being jealous. You know that. I want to have you but at the same time I want you to have me. Robyn, I really care about you. I'm sorry for being upset. I just, I really want this to work out. I didn't want this to be some brief romance you had in Uni. I wanted this to be real, with love and genuine emotions. I wanted this to last."

Robyn froze, speechless. This couldn’t be happening, right? Her crush since she was seventeen, confessing his crush on her? No way.

“Dan, I-i,” 

Robyn stuttered, looking for the words she needed. Her English was never good when she was flustered. 

“No. I get it. You don’t feel the same. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want to scare you off.”

Dan turned to walk away and Robyn grabbed his arm frantically. His head snapped up as he stared at her in shock.

“That’s not it at all! I feel exactamente el mismo. Te amo. I’ve loved you since the first time your face popped up on my laptop screen. Pensé que estarías desecho, or that you’d think I was only with you because I was a phan-girl. Te amo, realmente lo hago.”

“You... you... what? I-i don’t...”

“I have loved you since I was seventeen. En algunos momentos de mi vida eras lo único que me mantuvo con vida. Don’t you ever doubt that. I don’t say anything because I’m afraid of what you’ll say. You better mean every word you say, cause if you don’t, you won’t break me, but you’ll definitely crack me.”

 

She still hadn’t let go of his arm. When she looked into his eyes once again, his expression was intense, almost threatening. For a moment, Robyn thought maybe he was angry, but before she could ponder it further, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. She responded immediately, surprising herself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined. She tasted tentatively with her tongue, and Dan opened his mouth with a low moan.

They broke apart panting, pupils blown. One second. Two. Then they were on each other again. Robyn licked into Dan’s mouth and pushed herself against his body. Dan grabbed her hips and squeezed, walking slowly towards the wall behind her. She chuckled as her back hit it. 

“W-wait. Where’s Phil?”

She gasped as he started to suck on her neck.

“Dinner with a Uni buddy. Won’t be back until later.”

Dan gruffly gave an explanation and went back to sucking on her neck.

“Good”

Robyn suddenly wrapped her legs around Dan’s waist and looked him in the eyes as his head snapped up.

“Your move, Howell”

He growled and grabbed her ass, making her yelp then giggle.

“Hold on tight, Princess.”

He whispered in her ear seductively as he started walking towards his room. The entire time he was walking, they passionately kissed and hurriedly groped each other. Finally, they were in his room. Time slowed for a second. Robyn let out a small squeal as he threw her on the bed and quickly climbed on top of her. He started to caress her breasts, only to have her roll them over and slide down his body. Her soft hands dipped into his boxers and she lightly touched his hips. Her hands grew closer to his member after a while. She had a plan and she was sticking to it. Suddenly-

“Wait.”

His hand grabbed hers gently, not moving, but stopping them.

“We need to talk about this.”

She immediately rolled her hand out of his grasp and gripped his pulsing member in her hand.

“We will. Later though, okay, baby boy?”

Before he could react at all, she popped it into her mouth and hummed, looking him in the eyes. He let out a moan and let his head fall onto the bed. The talking could definitely wait. She rolled her tongue on the under side of his shaft and his breath hitched. Definitely.


End file.
